Pareja Perfecta
by Hikaru Itsuko
Summary: Ansai sensei decide dar un entrenamiento especial a sus dos integrantes mas problematico, que sucedera. Jeje no soy muy buena en los summary


A lo mejor a muchos le parecera conocido el fic, yo solo lo reedite, espero saber que les parece esta nueva versión 

Nombre/Nick: Hikaru Itsuko  
Email: Pareja Perfecta  
Género: Yaoi  
Calificacion: PG-13, con NC-17  
Advertencia: relaciones hombre / hombre

Leyenda: 'pensamientos'

Pareja Perfecta?

RuHana 

En una tarde común, en la preparatoria Shohoku, se llevaba a cabo el entrenamiento diario del equipo de basketball, y no han de faltar las típicas peleas y discusiones de nuestros eternos rivales, y la intervención de los demás integrantes tratando de detenerlos

- Rukawa eres un zorro apestoso! –después de que este lo paso e hizo una clavada, llamando así la atención de Haruko quien se encontraba ida con los ojos en forma de corazones-

- Mm... eres un torpe!

- ¿Qué dijiste kitsune?

- Deja de discutir –Akagi le da su famoso coscorrón a Hanamichi - y sigue entrenando con Rukawa

- No entiendo porque debo entrenar con ese zorro

- Yo tampoco entiendo porque tengo que practicar con este torpe –se lanzan una mirada donde se pueden observar rayos saliendo de sus ojos-

- No tienen remedio –dijo la manager suspirando-

- Jojojo siempre están llenos de energías –entrando en el gimnasio y viendo como se encontraba el ambiente- ¿cómo va el entrenamiento Akagi?

- Pues como ve siempre esos dos pelean, mas de lo que entrenan –con una gota de sudor-

- Pero ellos son los que ayudaran al equipo a llegar a los primeros lugares

- El profesor Ansai esta empeñado en que ellos son el dúo perfecto –decía el mas pequeño del grupo-

- Si el profesor lo dice, es porque debe ser cierto –Mitchi opinaba, siempre admiro al gordito-

- Jojojo, por eso he venido, tengo que darles una noticia jojojo

- REUNION! –todos se reúnen para escuchar lo que tiene que decir el entrenador Anzai-

- ¿Profesor de que se trata?

- Como han visto han mejorado mucho, jojojo, pero todavía hay un punto que deben mejorar

- A qué se refiere, ¿en que estamos fallando? –preguntaba el gorila, digo Akagi-

- Jojojo pues fallando no es la palabra, es que no hay sincronización entre dos de sus jugadores, para ser exactos Sakuragi kun y Rukawa kun

- Eso quiere decir ¿que recibirán alguna clase de entrenamiento especial? –preguntaba el mas moreno del grupo-

- Este talentoso no necesita ningún entrenamiento especial nyahahaha

- Si el profesor lo dice lo haces y punto

- Que insinúas gorila, que este talentoso no sabe jugar –mientras miraba mal a su capitán-

- Que eres un torpe!

- ¿Quién te pregunto, apestoso?

- Jojojo, Sakuragi no es el único que falta por mejorar, también hay otra persona

- ¿Otra persona? –pregunto la manager con cara de asombro, al igual que todos los demás-

- ¿Y quien es esa otra persona?

- Jojojo Rukawa!

- Que? O.o –todos-

- Pero si es un jugador muy bueno, mucho mejor que Sakuragi

- ...? –el chico de ojos zorrunos no tenía palabras para expresar lo que estaba pensando-

- Creo que si fuera tan amable profesor, nos puede explicar por favor? –decía el de cara cortada-

- Muy fácil, jojojo él y Sakuragi tienen que acoplarse para tener el mismo ritmo durante los juegos, y así ser la pareja perfecta

- Pareja perfecta? Eso no suena muy comprometedor –Ayako comenzaba a imaginar cosas nada santas-

- Jojojo solo les quería decir, que a partir de mañana, los dos –mirando a Hanamichi y Kaede- entrenaran conmigo en mi casa de campo, solo ellos dos

- ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no –decían al unísono-

- Pero ¿por que solo ellos?

- Porque el resto esta muy bien entrenado, jojojo, mañana nos encontraremos aquí a las 8 a.m. vengan preparados para una semana –se retira dejando un jojojo-

- ...una...semana...! yo me niego! –decía exaltado el pelirrojo-

- Una semana con este torpe ...

- Una semana, ellos dos juntos, esto va estar interesante

- ...

Luego de este pequeño incidente, gracias a que ya era la hora de retirarse a descansar, y pues todo el equipo comentaba la reciente noticia, sería el chisme de los días siguiente. Se quedaron sin palabras, los dos implicados y se retiraron a sus casas, viendo que no tendrían posibilidad alguna de salir de este apuro, pues el entrenador es el entrenado y no por nada lo llamaban el demonio de cabellos blancos cuando estaba más joven, si alguien sabía de básquetbol ese era él. A la mañana siguiente se encontraron como habían quedado con el Profesor Ansai.

- Gordito –masajeando los cachetes del profesor- gordito dime porque, anda gordito

- Jojojo

- Mientras más rápido nos vayamos más rápido regresaremos

- En eso estoy de acuerdo con el kitsune

- Ven ya van mejorando, por fin están de acuerdo en algo, jojojo!

- Si gordito ya vamos, ¿verdad kitsune?

- ... –asiente con la cabeza- 'pero que le pasa, cada día lo entiendo menos'

Los tres se montaron en el auto del profesor Ansai y empezaron el viaje, sin llegar a tener ningún contratiempo durante el camino, las típicas discusiones entre los dos jóvenes, pero nada de golpes, lo hacían para no dejar que el silencio se convirtiera en uno pesado y desagradable

- ¿No van a tener problemas en casa?

- No gordito, mi madre esta de viaje –mirando por la ventana- es como si viviera solo

- 'así que vive solo, se parece en algo a mí' yo también vivo solo

- Ya veo, desde ahora les digo que se preparen jojojo

- Si profesor! –sin dejar de pensar que le tendría preparado su querido entrenador-

Luego de pasar un par de horas en el auto, por fin a lo lejos se veía una pequeño pueblo, pero al acercarse se dieron cuenta de que tenía pinta de ser muy acogedor, además el aire fresco le sentaría muy buen. Llegando a la casa, el profesor les enseña el lugar y luego van a preparar algo para comer

- Deben tener hambre

- ...

- Pues yo tengo mucha hambre –mientras su estomago opinaba de igual forma-

- Entonces prepáranos algo de comer –le decía el gordito a Hanamichi-

- Yo no voy a comer nada que cocine ese torpe, a ver si me envenena

- Eres un kitsune!

- Jojojo

Después de esta pequeña discusión, Hanamichi fue a preparar algo de comer, y pues era muy buen cocinero, era su secreto, pero le gustaba cocinar, y aprendió mientras se quedaba solo en casa, viendo programas y claro por ensayo y error n.n 

- Huele muy bien, Sakuragi kun

- 'es cierto que hambre tengo' ...

- Listo a comer –mientras servía en los platos, y por otra parte el chico dormilón colocaba la mesa-

- Jojojo yumi, sabe muy bien

- Wao torpe cocinas muy bien, si jugaras tan bien como cocinas, serías un digno rival

- 'no lo puedo creer, acaba de darme un cumplido, será que estoy soñando, apunto de pellizcarse un brazo' cállate kitsune

- Veo que se van a llevar muy bien

- ...

- Ahora les explicare como será el entrenamiento –mientras comían, así comenzó una plática amena-

- Estamos listo para comenzar ¿verdad torpe?

- Si estamos listos, y ya te he dicho que no me llames torpe, zorro

- No me llames zorro, eres un torpe

- Primero deberán limpiar la habitación donde dormirán

- ¿Habitación, solo una? ¿Tengo que compartirla con él? –masajeando las mejillas del profesor- ¿dime porque?

- Jojojo, tienen que levantarse, comer, practicar, todo tienen que hacerlo igual, y en el mismo tiempo ni un segundo mas, ni un segundo menos, es decir deben estar sincronizados, desde que despiertan hasta que se acuesten

- Eso es imposible con este torpe

- Y quien dijo que yo quería hacerlo kitsune

- Es hora de que comiencen –con un silbato en la boca- piiii...

Los dos salieron corriendo a la habitación, unos cuantos gritos y golpes se podían escuchar, a parte del ruido que hacían a medida que limpiaban...

- Hanamichi eres un torpe, quítate de mi camino –llamándolo por su nombre inconscientemente-

- Kaede quítate tu y tu zorruno cuerpo apestoso

- Jojojo, esto va a ser un entrenamiento duro –por fin terminaron de limpiar, y el profesor sonó nuevamente el silbato- bien, tardaron 2 horas, un juego ya lo habrían perdido con esa peleadera

- Todo es culpa del kitsune

- Mía torpe, tu fuiste el que...

- Este.. –interrumpiendo- pero estuvo mejor de lo que esperaba, jojojo, por ahora están libre, mañana empezaremos a las 6 –se retira-

- Ese idiota –en la cancha con el balón- que extraño lo llame por su nombre

- Sabes, Rukawa zorro

- Tope, cuanto tiempo llevas ahí, me estas espiando?

- Mmm.. pasare eso, no quiero pelear contigo 

- O.o! Hanamichi torpe, que es lo que sucede, estas enfermo? –mirándolo extrañamente-

- Ya es la segunda vez que me dices eso –mientras coloca su mano en el mentón tratando de recordar en que ocasión había sido la primera-

- Si, con la diferencia que esta vez no te di una patada, pero eso lo podemos solucionar –levantando el pie-

- No es necesario –llegando los recuerdos de ese momento- esa vez estaba nervioso, y ahora no lo estoy, esto te sonara extraño, pero gracias por esa patada

- Cuando quieras –irónicamente- ahora que recuerdo, venías a decirme algo, torpe?

- Así es, primero no me llames torpe y segundo creo que es necesario que durante el entrenamiento, dejemos las rivalidades, para que así todo salga bien

- Pensándolo bien, tienes razón sino me dará una ulcera, esta bien, me parece lógico –le extiende la mano a su compañero- pero estas seguro de que estas bien?

- Si todo esta bien –le da la mano-

Después de esto, practicaron, bueno Kaede practico, Hanamichi solo observaba y estaba divagando en sus pensamientos...

- Bueno muchachos, esta empezando a oscurecer

- Si gordito

- Yo puedo seguir un rato mas –su estomago se queja- ¬-¬ creo que tengo hambre

- Vamos adentro para que se duchen y comamos –mientras observaba el extraño comportamiento de uno de sus alumnos-

- Esta bien -avanza hacia la casa el pelirrojo-

- ¿Le sucede algo a Sakuragi kun?

- No lo se –mientras se encogía de hombros siguiendo los pasos a Hanamichi, y el profesor va detrás de ellos-

- ¿Qué comeremos? –decía entrando al comedor, con una toalla alrededor, las mejillas un poco sonrosadas por el vapor del baño recién tomado-

- ...

- ¿Quién cocinara?

- Yo lo haré, nyahaha

- Pero tu hiciste el almuerzo torpe... –esto último lo dijo muy bajo-

- No importa zorro, estoy de ánimos para cocinar –va a la cocina. A los 20 min.- listo, todos a comer

- Esto huele muy bien, jojojo

- Claro gordito soy todo un tensai –luego de servir- que tengan buen provecho, yo estoy muy cansado, me voy acostar –bostezando-

- ¿No tienes hambre, ya veo, de acuerdo que descanses? –le decía el prof-

- Gracias por la comida

- No hay de que –va a la habitación y al llegar se recuesta en la cama- puf! Que rayos me pasa? Porque me comporto así, debe ser que ya estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, y ahora como me encuentro con compañía, además por que el gordito se le tuvo que ocurrir la idea de que solo debíamos entrenar Kaede y yo (Kaede, suena muy bien) mm... pero a que es lo que siento que le tengo miedo, desde el momento que me entere que venía, estoy muy inquieto, y casi no dormí... –escucha que abren la puerta-

- ¿Así que por eso estas tan cansado? Con que no dormiste...

- Pues para que te voy a decir que no si es si –con las manos debajo de la cabeza, mirando hacia el techo-

- Hum... –dejándose caer sobre la cama- pues entonces fuimos dos!

- O.O! –quedo sentado de la impresión- ¿cómo?

- Así es, pero ahora tengo mucho sueño, voy a dormir –cierra los ojos-

- Oyasuminasai kitsune –se recuesta otra vez y queda profundamente dormido-

- Anata mo –entre sueños-

Al día siguiente el despertador sonó a las 5:45 a.m. los dos se levantaron con un humor pésimo, bueno Kaede se levantó con un humor pésimo, no pudo encontrar el despertador para destrozarlo, por haberlo despertado

- jojojo buenos días

- Buenos días –bostezando-

- ...

- ¿Están listos?

- Si gordito!

- Mm... que mas da

- Pues pongámonos en camino, síganme! –emprenden hacia su destino-

- Y que haremos –masajeando los cachetes del gordito- oye ¿a donde vamos?

- Jojojo

- ZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZ

- ¿Cómo puede dormir el zorro mientras camina? nah! Si puede montar bicicleta mientras duerme, ya es un experto

- ¿Sakuragi de verdad crees poder con el entrenamiento?

- Claro que si gordito, yo soy el súper tensai nyahaha

- No –despertándose- querrás decir el súper torpe

- òó ¿estabas escuchando kitsune Kaede?

- Hemos llegado –era un campo deportivo, donde se encontraba un gimnasio en el cual estaba la cancha de básquetbol, pero a las afuera habían otras canchas y espacios libres-

- Gordito y ¿todo esto es tuyo?

- No Sakuragi kun, yo solo lo pedí prestado por unos días, aquí afuera harán el calentamiento, y adentro practicaran las jugadas, ¿entendieron?

- Wakarimashita Ansai sensei

- Hai, hai! Gordito tengo hambre!

- Claro Hanamichi torpe, ayer no cenaste –suspirando-

- Bien, ya se llaman por su nombre, jojojo, vamos a desayunar –señalando la cafetería- tendremos quien nos cocine, así solo se concentraran en el entrenamiento

- Hambre, hambre, hambre –decía el moreno comportándose como un niño de 4 años.

- Ya lo sabemos torpe 

- Cállate Kaede –ya estaba comiendo, por no decir tragando-

- Jojojo, ustedes se llevan bien

- ... no... se ... de ... que ... hablas –con la boca llena-

- No hables con la boca llena que te ...

- cough, cough!

- ... vas ahogar –dándole palmadas por la espalda-

- Gracias

- No fue nada –un poco nervioso, no se imaginaba que algún día el torpe fuera tan amable con el-

Luego de esto, comenzaron su entrenamiento, pasando la mayoría del día en ese lugar, 2 horas era el calentamiento y el resto era el gimnasio, primero el Prof. Ansai le había dicho a Kaede que le terminara de enseñar lo básico a Hanamichi, eso era lo que hacían en el resto de la mañana, ya en la tarde practicaban más las jugadas y tácticas que se llevarían a cabo durante los partidos de las nacionales, ya habían pasado 2 días, restaban 5 y prácticamente se llevaban muy bien, habían tomado muy en serio lo de no pelear durante entrenaban

- Van bien, no me puedo quejar, has mejorado mucho Sakuragi

- Así es gordito, el kitsune Kaede me ha tenido paciencia

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de algo mas?

- ¿Algo como que? –preguntaba extrañado, hay que estar claros que Hana a veces es muy inocente-

- Jojojo, el porque Rukawa te cae tan bien

- Listo –llegando de ducharse- ya termine Hanamichi, es tu turno

- Voy a bañarme –algo pensativo-

- ... '¿que le pasa?'

- ¿Rukawa que opinas sobre Sakuragi?

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, ya tu estas claro, anda a descansar

- Buenas noches

En la habitación, se encontraba el ojiazul pensando, meditando las palabras que le había dicho el profesor, dejándolo intrigado

- ¿Qué será lo que insinuó el profesor?

- Rukawa –entrando- ¿con quien hablas zorro? O ¿ya te volviste loco?

- Solo pensaba en voz alta

- Te pareces a mi, aunque yo a veces lo hago por que no me gusta el silencio 

- Oye Hanamichi

- ¿Si? Que sucede Kaede

- ¿Hay algo que te este molestando?

- ¿Cómo?

- Si, es que estas muy pensativo desde hace rato

- Debe ser el cansancio –se sienta en la cama-

- Déjame ver –se acerca y le da un masaje en los hombros, y con unos movimientos expertos- claro torpe estas muy tenso

- Ouch... ohhhhh siiii... Oye si sigues haciendo eso me quedare dormido 'pero es que se siente tan bien'

- Anda acuéstate, yo tengo que terminar de arreglar mi cama y apagare la luz

- Gracias –acostándose- mañana lo haré yo

- Hanamichi, mm.. ya se durmió, bueno quien sabe que hará cuando le diga

- 'Decirme que, sigue hablando' –pero en eso siente el roce de las sabanas, signos que Kaede se levanto-

- Ahí torpe –lo cubre con la cobija- si no te cubres te vas a resfriar, oyasuminasai

- 'oyasuminasai'

- Lo mas seguro es que me mate, pero no puedo negar que cada vez me gusta más, aishiteru torpe –esto último lo dijo en un susurro-

- O.O! 'debo estar soñando, si eso es debo despertarme y ver que todo fue solo un sueño' -la última frase no paso desapercibida para el pelirrojo-

A la mañana siguiente continuaron con el entrenamiento, y todo seguía igual, así que Hanamichi termino aceptando, que todo fue un sueño o una mala jugada de su subconsciente, decidió no darle importancia, aunque algo dentro de el se sentía triste, y solo quería olvidar el asunto, no quería aceptarlo, pero le afectaba más de lo que el creía

- Oye Hanamichi –lanzándole balón-

- Ouch! - recibiendo el balón con la cara- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- ¿En qué mundo andas? sabías que estamos entrenando

- Necesito un descanso

- No hace falta, ya terminamos, esta oscureciendo y es hora de regresar

- ¿Oscureciendo? Pero si acabamos de llegar

- Te la has pasado todo el día en la luna, creo que el método de entrenamiento del profesor ha funcionado, porque no te equivocaste en todo el día, apenas ahora es tu primera equivocación, y eso que no estabas pendiente

- Y solo han pasado 4 días, le han puesto mucho empeño al entrenamiento –el brillo del lente del profesor les hizo darse cuenta de su presencia-

- Si profesor –afirmaron ambos jóvenes-

- Pueden ir a comer y a descansar –se retira-

- ¿Nos vamos? –pregunto el mono pelirrojo-

- Si vamos –se dirigieron a la casa para descansar, al llegar se encontraron con la noticia que el profesor debía salir durante un día, y regresaría pasado mañana-

- Rukawa demás esta decirte que tienes que encargarte de seguir enseñándole a Sakuragi

- Si profesor, solo que el también debe poner de su parte

- ¿Verdad que lo harás, Sakuragi kun?

- Puedes confiar en este talentoso –masajeándole los cachetes-

- Nos vemos pasado mañana –se monta en su auto y lo ven perderse en el horizonte-

- ¿Te molesta si me ducho primero?

- Claro que no, adelante yo esperare –mostrando por primera vez una sonrisa a Hanamichi-

- Gracias –no pudo evitar sonrojarse, luego de esto tomo una ducha y salió rápido, para que Kaede tomara una también, subió al techo- mm.. estaré aquí arriba hasta que me de sueño

- ¿Dónde se metió ese torpe? ….. –buscando pero sin encontrarlo dentro de la casa- preparare chocolate caliente, la noche esta fría, a lo mejor viene con el olor del chocolate n.n

- Debe ser eso –pensando en voz alta- ¿sería que lo soñé? Pero ¿por qué me siento de esta manera, por qué cuando el gordito dijo que se tenía que ir, me sentí nervioso… rayos es que nunca me había sentido así, con todas las chicas que me rechazaron, Haruko ya no esta en mi pensamiento…. Ah shu…! –temblando- creo que me resfrié

- Claro torpe –llegando con dos tazas- como no te vas a resfriar aquí arriba, y con el frío que esta haciendo

- Ah! Zorro no me asustes así –pegando un brinco-

- Jajaja, Hanamichi torpe de verdad que hoy estas extraño –le da la taza-

- O.o! ¿que es, no pensaras envenenarme? –mirándolo de reojo-

- Si no quieres me lo tomo yo –le iba a quitar la taza-

- Pero no te enojes –bebe de la taza-

- … mmm eres un torpe

- Y tu un zorro apestoso

-

- … ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

- ¿de qué?

- No te hagas el loco, desde la mañana estas distraído, ¿quién ocupa tu pensamiento? 'no me digas que es esa niña escandalosa'

- ¿Se me nota tanto?

- Para nada –irónicamente- por algo te lo pregunto ¬¬

- Vaya zorro sabes hacer bromas, jajaja

- … déjame en paz –bostezo-

- ¿Te gusta alguien?

- O.O! que? –esta pregunta tomo totalmente desprevenido a Kaede-

- Si lo que escuchaste

- ¿Para que quieres saberlo?

- Porque…..

- Vamos a dormir –baja-

- No te vayas –siguiéndolo- oye no me respondiste

- ….

- No me ignores

- No te ignoro, es solo que no se ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

- Porque quiero saber

- Si te digo me dejas en paz?

- -asiente-

- Si, ahora déjame en paz –se acuesta- apaga la luz

- Ok vamos progresando –apaga la luz- y ¿quién es?

- No te lo diré

- ¿Es él o ella?

- ... -sonrojándose, que bueno que la luz estaba apagada- … '¿por qué me pregunta eso, será que me escucho anoche?'

- No me digas que ya te dormiste

- Está bien no te lo digo –reaccionando- … casi estaba dormido, ¿por qué esa curiosidad? –se levanta y se sienta en la cama de Hanamichi-

- Por...que.. –su corazón palpitaba muy rápido- … Kaede porque quiero saber tu opinión

- Mi opinión –sorprendido- ¿opinión sobre que?

- ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?

- Yo creo que eso lo sabes tu mejor que yo, ¿acaso no lo estas ahora de la hermana del capitán?

- Sabes que me estas cambiando el tema

- Trato de que te respondas tu mismo, porque yo no puedo darte esa opinión –se levanta pero Hanamichi le toma la mano-

- ¿Por qué, que te impide decirme?

- ¿Ya tu lo sabes, verdad? –con la otra mano le acaricia la mejilla-

- Entonces, ¿no fue mi imaginación lo que escuche anoche?

- ¿Me escuchaste? ¿Por eso estabas tan distraído hoy? pero no te preocupes, me mantendré como hasta ahora lo he hecho, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, prefiero seguir siendo un zorro, a que me odies –en la oscuridad de la habitación, Hanamichi vio como una lágrima rodó y cayo en la mano que mantenía la de Kaede agarrada- me sueltas

- ... –lo suelta- oye Kaede..

- No digas nada, solo permíteme hacer algo –como lo tenía demasiado cerca, no aguanto la tentación y lo beso-

Hanamichi no sabía como reaccionar, lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero para ser su primer beso, estaba muy bien, nunca le habían besado de esa forma, y no es que no se haya besado con alguien, pero este tenía tantas emociones que quería ser transmitidas. Cuando el beso termino, Kaede se levanto y salió de la habitación, necesitaba recuperar el control que siempre había tenido sobre sus emociones.

- Ahora si me odia –suspiro el pelinegro asomándose por la ventana del pasillo-

- ¿Por qué? Siempre peleábamos y ¿qué siento yo por el? Haruko ya no pienso en ella, solo como amiga, será que también –en eso Kaede entro de nuevo a la habitación-

- ... -sin hacer ruido entra y se acuesta- oyasuminasai

- oyasu… Kaede –se levanta-

- Lo siento esto no volverá a pasar, si quieres me voy….. –Hanamichi se le sentó al lado- o si prefieres golpearme no opondré resistencia

- …. Zorro! No saldrás de aquí, ni te golpeare

- O.o! ¿entonces?

- Quiero comprobar algo, bésame otra vez

- ¿Qué? No voy a dejar que juegues conmigo de esta manera –se estaba levantando para salir de nuevo-

- Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta y te golpee –sosteniéndole por el brazo-

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? -viéndolo que hablaba en serio, ni lo pensó y lo tomo por el cuello, atrayéndolo hacia el y lo beso, como si se le fuera la vida, pero… lo dejó de besar de repente- torpe! ¿Que estas tramando?

- Yo nada –apoya su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kaede quien se encontraba acostado por la intensidad del beso-

- No te hagas daño, y no me lo hagas a mí, prefiero tus insultos a tu silencio –mientras acariciaba sus cabellos-

- No... –le acariciaba el pecho por encima de la camisa- no te quiero hacer daño, he descubierto que siento lo mismo que tu, por eso te hice esas preguntas

- …

- No te quedes callado

- No se que decir, en realidad no me lo esperaba

- Yo tampoco jajaja

- Eres un torpe

- Lo se –acostándose a su lado- y tu un zorro apestoso

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- No lo se, y por el momento no me importa, porque mejor no pensamos en que hacer ahora –mordiéndole la oreja-

- Ah... -se quejo un poco por la sensación que le provocaba, se estaba excitando- y yo que pensaba que iba rápido, resulta que tu vas volando

- No me vas a decir que no quieres –mirándolo con ojitos tristes-

- Lo he deseado desde que llegamos aquí

- ¿Y por qué no habías hablado?

- Porque no quería que me mataras –introduce su mano en la camisa de Hanamichi- pero como ahora se que eso no pasara, no dudare en hacerte muchas cosas –se sienta encima de el, quedando su miembro encima del de el, y empezó a mover sus caderas sobre el, iba sintiendo como el miembro de Hanamichi iba respondiendo a esto, y como Hanamichi daba gemidos de placer-

- Ohhhhhh sii.. -con una voz muy sensual- eso me gusta mas

- Pero -deteniéndose- mmm… no se, tengo mucho sueño torpe

- Zorro, ¿en qué estas pensando, solo en dormir?

- Jajaja

- No te burles…. –fue interrumpido por un beso-

- No te quejes es mi turno de hacerte sufrir, pero te preocupes, esta noche no la desaprovechare, porque estamos solos –luego le dio un pequeño mordisco en el cuello, para luego besarlo nuevamente, después de esto termino de quitarle la ropa, e hizo lo mismo con el, claro que el pelirrojo tuvo mucha participación en eso-

Durante unos minutos estuvieron observándose el cuerpo tan bien formado, observándose, aprendiéndoselo de memoria y pensando que tipos de caricias podían hacerle a su pareja para complacerle, así comenzaron con un juego de caricias que los hacia estremecerse y disfrutar del momento, el ambiente se lleno de gemidos y ya no se sentía el frío, pero...

- Hanamichi torpe –sentándose-

- Dime Kaede Kitsune?

- No te vayas a molestar por lo que te voy a decir, pero no estoy listo –sonrojándose y tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración-

- ¿De verdad? –lo dijo emocionado, suspirando- … no te preocupes, te iba a decir lo mismo, es solo que temía de como ibas a reaccionar, me quitaste un peso de encima –dándole un beso-

- Sabes también deberías decir las cosas primero –acostándose-

- ¿Esta bien, que te parece si nos dormimos? mañana nos espera otro día duro de entrenamiento

- Tienes razón –lo hala hacia el para que se recostara a su lado- oyasuminasai..

- Oyasuminasai –así se quedaron dormidos-

A la mañana siguiente el despertador sonó a las 5: 45 a.m., y esa vez no fue la mano del chico de ojos zorrunos la que la apago, sino la del moreno la que salía debajo de las mantas, y siguieron durmiendo. A las 6 sonó el teléfono, y por mucho que refunfuño el pelirrojo, Kaede se levanto con un humor de perros y contesto. Era el Profesor Ansai, para avisar que regresara esa misma tarde, el asunto que tenía que resolver, no era necesario que se quedara hasta mañana, también quería saber como iba a todo.

- Hana –suspirando, porque no tenía intención de levantarse- vamos torpe es hora de entrenar

- Zorrito si estas molesto no la tienes que pagar conmigo –murmuraba mientras se levantaba, y se tallaba los ojos, para espantar el sueño- eh ¿que miras?

- A ti –mirándolo de arriba abajo, pues recordaba que ninguno de ellos estaba vestido- sabes que quiero saltarte encima en este momento

- ¿Cómo? –se mira, lo mira a él, y se tapa con una sabana- #O.O# zorro pervertido, vístete

- ¿Cómo si nunca me hubieras visto? . además tengo lo mismo que tu –y se fue a vestir, cuando regreso, ya Hana estaba vestido pero aún tenía las mejillas sonrojadas-

La mañana paso sin ningún contratiempo, desayunaron, hicieron la rutina diaria de ejercicios y luego Kaede le termino de enseñar lo básico y por primera vez Hanamichi no se quejo, bueno solo un poco, llego la tarde y los dos estaban disfrutando de un pequeño descanso, después de un partido 1 a 1 en el cual habían quedado empatados. Claro no podemos dejar de decir que durante todo el tiempo los roces, las miradas y los besos robados no faltaron.

- Oye zorro, no era necesario que dejaras que empatara

- Yo no te deje torpe, nunca haría algo como eso, tu me alcanzaste porque has mejorado mucho, en muy poco tiempo, y no tengo idea como pudiste jugar a la par este 1 a 1 conmigo –irónicamente-

- Nyahaha zorro apestoso, yo soy un talentoso

- Jojojo! Veo que no han perdido el tiempo –llegando al gimnasio- hola muchachos

- Gordito viste que soy un talentoso –pegando un brinco y masajea los cachetes al gordito-

- Sakuragi es cierto que has mejorado mucho, como dice Rukawa

- Soy un buen profesor –con el mismo tono en que Hanamichi dice que es un talentoso-

- ¬¬' me estas imitando

- Y que si lo estoy haciendo –retándolo con la mirada-

- Bueno los espero en la casa, jojojo

- Lo veremos más tarde, vamos a limpiar el gimnasio

- Cierto gordito

- jojojo de acuerdo nos vemos

- ... –suspira y empieza a guardar los balones- no te quedes ahí parado, y ven a ayudarme

- Si –recogieron los balones y limpiaron el gimnasio, luego fueron a los vestidores- oye Kae

- Dime –quien se estaba lavando la cara, cierra el grifo y se seca- ¿que pasa Hana? ¿Por qué tan callado? –acercándose a el-

- ¿Qué vamos hacer? –con tono de preocupación-

- Ya veremos, no te preocupes mi torpe –lo atrae hacia él y le da un beso apasionado-

- Eso si me sube los ánimos –y le muerde el labio para besarlo otra vez- vamos zorrito –lo toma de la mano-

- Vamos

Cual es su sorpresa que ellos al llegar se encontraron con todos los integrantes restantes del equipo de Shohoku, el profesor había olvidado mencionar ese pequeñísimo detalle, cuando les fue a avisar que había regresado

- Veo que se han esforzado mucho, por los que nos cuenta el profesor –decía el imponente capitán-

- ¿Qué caras, parecen que hubieran visto un fantasma? –se reía el más pequeño del grupo-

- ... -bostezo-

- ¿Esas caras es por el cansancio que tienen? –preguntaba muy preocupado el cuatro ojos-

- Estoy muy cansado, me duchare –Hana buscaba la salida más rápida para evitar las preguntas-

- Pues amigo tendrás que esperar a que Rukawa salga –decía Hisashi, señalando con el pulgar la puerta cerrada de donde se escuchaba el agua correr-

- Ese zorro apestoso –refunfuñando- ya me las va a pagar

- Me impresionan, que luzcan tan bien, no puedo creer que no hayan peleado, no hay morados, ni cicatrices –comentaba el joven del zarcillo-

- Jojojo, es que hicieron un trato de no pelearse durante el entrenamiento

- Eso no lo creo, hasta que no lo vea –decía impresionado Akagi-

- Pues, por los vientos que soplan tendremos que esperar hasta mañana

- Así es, deben levantarse a las 5:45, el despertador sonará a esa hora

- ¿Tan temprano? O.O eso es un sacrilegio –se quejaba el tirador de tres puntos-

- Jojojo

- Ya –saliendo del baño, tenía un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta que dejaba ver a simple vista sus fuertes brazos- puedes entrar torpe

- ... zorro –entra al baño, rozándole la mano, haciendo ver como un golpe, pues se lo llevo por el medio-

- Vieron no creo que no hayan llegado a los golpes –señalaba la manager-

- ¿Ya comieron? –preguntaba el abuelo-

- No aún no, se nos olvido pasar por el cafetín

- nn' jajaja por que no nos extraña –decían al unísono-

- Me siento como nuevo –después de salir del baño y comer- me iré a dormir

- Yo también

- Esta bien, seguiremos con la misma rutina mañana, y los cuartos donde dormirán es para 2 personas, así que la división queda de la misma forma, Rukawa y Hanamichi, Akagi y Miyagi, Kogure y Mitsui

- Esta bien gordito, hasta mañana –bostezando, se va a la habitación, Kaede lo sigue-

- Y no han peleado, eso es increíble, a lo mejor se están matando allá dentro, esperaban para irse a dormir –todos asintieron al comentario dicho por Ryota-

Todos se acercan a escuchar, en la puerta, y no escuchan nada mas que el silencio, pero si supieran lo que hacían los dos tórtolos, se habrían quedado con la boca abierta, los dos chicos se estaban dando el beso de buenas noches, sabían que no podrían dormir juntos, porque conociendo a sus compañeros no tardarían en entrar a espiarlos, así que luego se acostaron, pero no se quedaron dormidos, esperaban a que todos se fueran a dormir. Al rato Miyagi, Mitsui, Kogure, Akagi entraron a la habitación con mucho cuidado, y se dieron cuenta que dormían y no había rastro de que hubieran peleado, claro, se hicieron los dormidos, al escuchar que cerraban la puerta los pasos alejándose y luego las otras puertas, el pelirrojo sonrió. Sin hacer mucho ruido, paso seguro a la puerta y se acerco a la cama de su compañero, vio que si se había quedado dormido, quito las sabanas y se coloco sobre él, pasando las piernas a ambos lados, sin llegar a recostarse. Comenzó a darle besos por el cuello, mordiendo su lóbulo, a lo que el joven durmiente soltó un suspiro de agrado. Vaya que era difícil de despertar, así que opto por besar sus labios, y sintió cuando le devolvía el beso.

- Hana... aun es de noche, pero no me molesta los besos ni las caricias –mientras lo tomaba por la nuca atrayéndolo hacia el-

- Lo se, pero me di cuenta de que te quiero ahora –sus ojos mostraban deseo-

- Pero están todos aquí, aunque no niego que es excitante

- Por lo mismo lo digo, el riesgo de ser descubiertos lo hace todo mejor –mientras comenzaba a rozar con sus dedos los pezones de Kae sobre su camisa-

Aquí continuaría el lemon, pero dado a que no esta permitido lo omití quien quiera leerlo puede pedírmelo

A la mañana, como estaba dispuesto, el reloj sonó en toda la casa, muchos se despertaron asustados, pero lo que vieron los dejo helados, Kaede y Hanamichi estaban realizando todas las actividades al mismo tiempo, Kaede de mal humor y Hanamichi con mucha energía, en 15 minutos estuvieron listos y salieron a las canchas, se ve que las energías las habían recuperado después del sueño reparador.

- Rukawa, Sakuragi, esperen a los demás en el cafetín, informen que hay 4 personas mas

- Si profesor –se dirigen al cafetín-

- Jojojo –al entrar a la casa y ver las caras- que esperan para vestirse

- Aun no lo creo –cuando iban en camino al cafetín- ¿cómo lo logro profesor?

- He quedado sorprendido –decía el capitán-

- Y eso que aun falta verlos entrenar –expreso el subcapitan-

- Será un desastre –dijo algo dudoso Ryota-

- Jojojo, vamos a desayunar

- Bien equipo a comer

- Aquí estamos –luego de comer- Sakuragi, Rukawa enseñen a sus compañeros su rutina de ejercicios

- Esta bien

- ¿Por qué yo? –masajeando los cachetes al profesor-

- No seas irrespetuoso –le pega un coscorrón-

- ¿Que esperas? –viendo las intenciones de ponerse a pelear al pelirrojo- oye Hanamichi torpe muévete

- ... zorro apestoso, esta bien –comenzaron su rutina fuera del gimnasio, lo hacían muy bien, no parecían rivales, pensaron todos, después hicieron un partido y se dieron cuenta que Hanamichi había mejorado mucho-

- En verdad son la pareja perfecta

- El profesor no se equivoco

- Jojojo, Kogure?

- Si profesor –estaban en un descanso-

- ¿Qué opinas de ellos dos?

- Han mejorado mucho, hasta parecen muy buenos amigos

- Pues... –intervino Mitsui, que oía la conversación- yo diría que mas que más que amigos

- Jojojo

- No me digan que ellos... –miraba el moreno a los dos-

- ¿De que hablan?

- Oye torpe –al otro lado con un balón en manos- ¿qué tal estas?

- Bien... –sentado en el piso- ¿que quieres zorro?

- ¿Qué tal un 1 a 1?

- O.O! –todos-

- Claro, esta vez te ganare

- Estas seguro de que puedes –comentario con segundas intenciones- dejare que el resultado decida

- ¿Decida que? –preguntaba Akagi, hacia los muchachos-

- Te refieres a...

- Si yo gano tu les dices, y si tu ganas yo les digo

- Y si quedan en empate? –intervino Anzai, con el brillo de sus lentes-

- Gordito...

- ¿Usted sabe, no se le escapa nada?

- Jojojo, porque creen que los deje solos, e hice las preguntas que hice, pero creo que esa vez no aprovecharon que estaban solos, sino hasta anoche

- Ahora comprendo –decía el pelirrojo- mira que se lo tenía bien callado ¬¬

- ...

- O.O!

- Mejor es que se enteren, no vaya a ser que los sorprendan después

- Si usted cree que es lo mejor –se encogía de hombros el zorro-

- Kaede...

- ¿Quieres decírselo tu?

- No, tu fuiste el de la idea, además tienes mas derecho –sonrojandose-

- Chicos son ideas mías o Hanamichi lo llamo Kaede –decía el más rápido-

- Esta bien, cobarde –intercambio una mirada dulce con Hanamichi, algo que no paso desapercibido por los demás-

- ¿De qué se trata? –pregunto ya obstinado el capitán-

- Hanamichi y yo...

- ¿Hanamichi y tu? –repetía Mitchi-

- Pues... –Hanamichi le toma la mano para darle valor- somos pareja...

- Ah! Era eso, pues... ¿¿QUE? –todos-

- Si el zorro es mi novio, jajaja - con la mano detrás de la cabeza- #o#

- ... aún así sigues siendo un torpe

- ¿qué dijiste zorro? –tomándolo por la camisa-

- Los felicito, es mejor verlos acaramelados a que estén peleando –decía Kogure-

- Las peleas no cesaran, míralos ya están peleando –suspiraba en derrota Akagi-

- --'

- Lo que oíste, eres un torpe –lo toma por la cintura y lo atrae hacia el- al cual amo mucho

- Kae... –sonrojado, por lo cerca que lo tenía estando tan cerca de todos sus compañeros- aishiteru kitsune –lo besa-

- Jojojo

- Que bien Hanamichi esta vez no te rechazaron –le decía su 'amigo' Ryota-

- Tu hermana se salvo Akagi –le dice dándole una palmada Mitsui-

- Pero no se han puesto a pensar como lo tomara ella –preguntaba el cuatro ojos-

- ...

- No lo se –se quedo pensativo el hermano-

- Yo hablare con ella

- Zorrito

- Tomen el resto del día libre, si quieren pueden quedarse aquí, mañana regresaremos, porque empezara el campeonato

Todos se van a la casa, y cuando ya estaba oscureciendo, Hanamichi y Sakuragi subieron al techo, desapareciéndose pues nadie sabía donde se encontraban

- Y ¿a donde se fueron esos dos? –preguntaba Ryotchin-

- ¿Quien sabe, donde no los pudiéramos molestar?

- No me extrañaría –decía Kiminobu viendo a Mitsui y Miyagi-

- Insinúas que nosotros los molestaríamos

- Si

- Es cierto jajaja

- Zorrito... –en el techo- gracias 

- ¿Por qué? Yo te doy las gracias a ti, me salvaste de mi soledad

- Y tu de que me siguieran rechazando, jajaja 

- Estúpidas no saben lo que se pierden –se acerca- aishiteru

- Aishiteru Kaede –lo besa- 

OWARI


End file.
